Masquerade
by Aura
Summary: Anzu and Kaiba fiction The two meet and unknowingly get much closer to each other at the halloween party but what will happen when they find out who their mystery lover was? Chapter 6 is up!
1. One: Feverish Lure

_Feb 14 2007:_ _Author's Notes: _This is the most mature piece I've probably ever written and its' about as racy as I think I'll ever be able to get. Which really is pretty mild compared to a lot of fictions - sorry I guess I can't just bring myself to do anything more mature than this.

**Masquerade**

**Chapter One:** _Feverish Lure_

She curled her fingers into the smooth brown locks of the man she was meeting lips with, the warmth of his holding her close bringing a small to her face as he broke from the intense kiss to start tracing along her chin and collarbone with his lips. The nail trailing along her spine made her body arch with pleasure from the tamed but tempting tingle, a small moan escaping her as she moved one of her arms up his chest to tug at the black tie that was keeping her from the buttons of his suits shirt; suddenly hostile toward the clothing that she had considered so provocative earlier in the evening.

He grasped her hips and pulled her further up the bed easily - a hint that he was strong though he wasn't large and used the hand that had been teasing her spine to instead steady her before starting to unzip the brilliant gown that she had been wearing while she pulled the long tie free and started unlatching the buttons with a surprising deftness for as distracted as the warmth of his hand undressing her was. She abandoned his hair to aid the finish of getting the shirt open as he completed undoing the zipper. He offered a small gruff growl of appreciation when she recaptured his lower lip and paused the shirt removal long enough to run her nails up his inner thighs and offering another moment to tease the stiff proof of his attraction through the fine fabrics of the costume he'd commissioned for the party they'd been attending until moments ago when they'd retreated to this upper floor bedroom.

She shuttered when he started to knead her breast gently in the hand that had been holding her up, escaping from her suckling of his bottom lip when she let out a delighted gasp and once she'd gotten the shirt free and started to feel along his muscled chest he retreated long enough to pull her dress free of her gently enough to not rip it but not slow enough to bore her. Returning to where he had left off his trek down her body at her collarbone; kissing or dragging his teeth ever-so-slightly over her nipples as he continued to rub her sides and hooked fingers around the panties that remained around her waste to pull them free.

He heard her breath quickening and growing deeper though she tried to hold it at times as if uncertain of what exactly he meant to do. Returning to rubbing her hands through his hair or over his shoulders or any peace of him that she could reach as he switched to moving upward starting at her mid-thigh on her left leg, each small lick and touch just adding fuel onto the growing desire before he settled himself to running his tongue along her womanhood and starting to tease her even more deeply than before.

The small quivers, gasps, half-moans, attempts to hold her breath, were all the more something for him to be attracted too as he obviously pleased her with her cute attempts to remain a little more innocent than she could possibly be in the situation she was in. She was starting to shake when he finally relented enough to pull his body back up to hers and trap her in a passionate kiss again as she fumbled with his belt and pants. Now distracted enough to not be nearly as dexterous as before, pausing to run her nails along his inner thighs and then to trail them along his back, chest and stomach.

Her body wanting to force herself into and learn every inch, every pore of the man she was pressing against with a ravenousness that bordered on pure need. He'd teased her more than enough and she forced her brain to shackle onto the thought that if she could offer him the same temptation then he might finally end this attractive torment, pulling up to whisper in his ear before she nibbled at the bottom of it.

That made him relent enough to aid in the removal of the rest of his clothing, pulling her tighter as if their nakedness had suddenly made his hunger even greater. She kissed him hard for a few seconds before leaning back and vaguely wishing she could see his face…then suddenly indifferent as to his identity as he pushed himself into her, her legs curling around his and starting to rub his calves but abandoning even that as he repeated the gesture.

It was the most pleasurably agonizing sex either had ever experienced, both had started to grow sweaty from the effort as the speed of their love making slowly grew. Each had mostly given up on the softer kisses and he was holding one of her wrists while the nails of that hand dug into his and the other was balancing him. Her free hand was leaving deep scratches in his back as the passion play turned into the need of the release that was promising so near to both of the participates.

The crescendo was something that neither could have any other logical thought about, each with a small attempt to linger before they gave into the ecstasy and curled tightly into each others arms despite the heat they had created and the breath each was trying to catch up on they forced themselves closer to keep the connection that had brought them together…however short or physical it had been both of the two weren't quite ready to relinquish themselves back to the world of light outside their thrilling rendezvous in the hotel room above the party raging downstairs.

Their breath was still heavy but neither wanted to use it for words, the woman glad to relent into the stronger arms of her mystery lover and he grasped her all the more protectively for it, both knew they didn't have nearly the time they would like to have but nor were they willing to pull back from the steamy encounter just yet.

It was several minutes before each managed to catch their breath, the sweat still clinging to their skin in their needy embrace. Then finally pulling apart at the same moment, without words each knew if they didn't hurry the people they knew downstairs were bound to start wondering where they had disappeared too. Getting dressed in a empty sort of contented silence - the experience had passed far too quickly and neither of the two seemed to desire to run from it…but hadn't that been what they had agreed too when they had decided to come upstairs?

Earlier they hadn't spoken long and only danced three times before they met off the dance floor and decided to meet at the steps into the deeper areas of the Kaiba mansion where the Masquerade ball was being held for the years Halloween party. It was a one time encounter, each of the two had acknowledged that and both glanced toward each other once they'd finished getting dressed.

The man glanced toward the bed where there was still rather obvious proof of what they'd done but then several cheers from downstairs took it away again. He was dressed in a black suit with a full facial mask that was a plain white - the mysterious nature of their encounter was still something else that had helped to provoke the response between them. He just shrugged and headed off after offering her a bow, he'd never actually spoken more than a few words during the night but she nodded - she hadn't talked much more and knew that she would have to follow sometime soon to keep things discreet.

Anzu sighed to herself as the door clicked closed, somehow feeling as though her wide brimmed fluffily skirt - so much for being Cinderella after all - she felt more like one of the smutty step-sisters as she shifted into the bathroom to get a towel and clean herself up a little more before going downstairs. Though the sex had been worth the exchange she couldn't help but want to pursue it past what she'd suggested initially. She put the room back into as much order as she could and brushed her hair…she couldn't get a couple wrinkles from her dress but that would be more natural than if her hair was completely taken apart.

She paused when she saw a little bit of a telltale white trench coat in the corner of her eye in the large rooms closet…the KC pin on it's collar was hung snuggly. That made her blush even more - she'd just hooked up with someone not just in Kaiba's mansion - but in his room and on his bed. The man had mentioned he worked here - the guy had all sort of nerve if he really thought that this was appropriate…she rushed out at that new information - if Kaiba ever found out that she'd been in his room he'd kill her…god she hoped he didn't have some sort of DNA software to find out who it was that had been romping around in his bedroom!

The whole thing was exciting and scary and she wasn't about to linger at the party much longer after that…she searched out Yugi - who had done a magician costume with the same full white mask that everyone had been provided for the event and whispered that she was leaving early cause she didn't feel well and assured him that she could walk and she would talk to him later. She just needed to get away from the warm atmosphere - escape the intimidating home that seemed to be watching her every move now that she knew she'd done something that many people wouldn't exactly agree with.

"_My god, my god, my god." _her thoughts were racing as she rushed away from the manor. Relaxing a little once she'd escaped the gate but still glancing back a few times with apprehension - she wanted to know who her one-night mystery stand had been with - hoping silently for something more. "No…better to revel in what I remember…and what I know I enjoyed. I won't regret it - unless Kaiba suddenly hunts me down for making love in his bedroom to one of his employee's - then I might. Though I couldn't say it wasn't worth it…"

She thought herself into a blush as she reached her home and was relieved that her parents were still out for the night - that wasn't a talk she was quite ready for yet. Her mom had amazing senses and at least now if she got a night of rest she might be able to escape that particular speech.

She got to her room and sighed at the small love bite that he'd left on her collarbone - it was better than her neck, but she'd still have to stick to at least t-shirts for a while. She took off the dress and hung it back up, running her hand along the skirt and sighing to herself before moving to her bed, giggling a little at the night before falling off into slumber - she would deal with the consequences later - tonight she was as close to a fairy tale as she'd ever probably be.

**End Chapter**

This may or may not be a one shot…I enjoyed the idea of the pair and while I have a few other fan fictions going, something possessed me to type this out and post it. If I get enough feedback I guess I might make a full fiction out of it…but I might end up taking it down and reusing the idea somewhere else otherwise. Thanks for reading.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Well I can't respond before I get any...once you gimme some though I can reply to you next chapter! I'd love a few!


	2. Two: Games We Play

_Feb 15 2007:_ _Author's Notes: _Thanks for the reviewers that have given me some support so far! Feedback is my bread and butter! Mmm bread and butter...

**Masquerade **

Chapter One overview: _Anzu and Kaiba met up as steamy mystery lovers during a Halloween party that he'd hosted at his home (Mokuba convinced him of that btw) for the high school. Neither aware of the other's true identity but both left very curious of just who their anonymous 'date' had been…_

**Chapter Two:** _Games We Play_

The sound of ruffled papers was followed by brisk typing on Seto Kaiba's laptop - transferring figures from the documents he'd been faxed to his personal pc and trying to remain even busier than usual to ignore the fact that he'd slept in that morning.

For most people getting a couple extra hours of rest on a Sunday wouldn't be a particularly strange event but for the young CEO of Kaiba corporation it was unheard of. He had been distracted ever sense the night before when he'd taken that girl up to his room - which in retrospect he probably should have used any other room but his own for the rendezvous.

Of course, that was the whole damned problem…he couldn't stop thinking about the event when he was suppose to be getting together the contract files for a large takeover of a smaller gaming company. It wasn't as if he'd never been with a woman before - it wouldn't be hard for him to find all sorts of fans or women looking for a rich date that would be more than willing to do what he wanted. In fact it wasn't even strange to find a woman that pursued him but it was somehow different the night before…the girl had wanted him without knowing who he was…

Or at least he had figured that much - perhaps he'd just been mistaken and let his body take more control of him than he normally would. He was usually much more careful about his affairs and kept things like his relationships very controlled - it was the first time he'd given into his lust for someone without first making them sign a non-disclosure agreement. Another set of worries came along with that uneasy knowledge but despite all that, he was more annoyed that he couldn't manage to concentrate on his work and kept recalling the sweet moments of their far too short interlude the night before.

"I'm better off just forgetting it." he told himself aloud in pure irritation. "It didn't mean anything and if I actually met the person I'd probably be disappointed within moments…"

That comment made him nod in agreement to himself and he dove back into work…it was better to just leave it as it was…his loss of control was best put to the back of his mind and the most efficient way to do that was to delve further into the dozens of things that always needed to be done. If he could get his mind heavily busy with everything else possible then he wouldn't have to worry about it and he would likely forget about it soon.

**Switching the Scene**

"Are you okay Anzu?" Yugi asked as the girl continued to stare out the window and into space… "I don't think you've heard anything we've said."

"Huh?" the distracted girl looked back to her three concerned friends. "Sorry, just thinking about other things. What's up?"

"Geez, she must be distracted by that mystery date she had." Joey put a hand up to his heart to mock her, grinning when she turned a bright red and glared at him. "What? Mai told me about it…it's not like you swore her to secrecy."

"Shut up Joey." the warning in Mai's voice was rather clear but the accented boy was inspired by the fact that she couldn't really hurt him in class.

"Whoa…never told me you got yourself a hot significant other." Tristan jumped in on the teasing. "Where'd you meet him?"

"At the Halloween party…" she was a shade of red at having to talk about it but figured it was better for her to whisper than to let her friends scream about it. "…they seemed familiar but I couldn't place them. It was…"

She thought better of that and shook her head.

"It wasn't that great…we just went and talked for a while away from the crowd…but we never took our masks off so I couldn't figure out who it was." She managed to avoid any outbursts or further interrogation thanks to the teacher's arrival - a sign that the bell would ring soon.

"We'll talk about it later." Joey promised with a wink that told her he knew more of what Mai had shared with him - _What ever happened to women keeping each others stories? I'm going to kill her…_

"Mr. Kaiba - you are late." the teacher announced as he entered a second after the bell rang to start the class. The cold student completely ignoring the woman as he moved to take his usual seat and given that those words had never been spoken before everyone whispered a little but left it as it was and class started.

_I wish I knew… _Tea commented to herself with a sigh. Watching but not seeing the teacher as she started to talk about the news, forcing her attention back when she snapped her ruler on the desk to wake up a few other students that had started to dose off.

"Everyone awake?" the woman smiling at them before continuing. "Now that I have all of your attention I'm going to start explaining the new class project. This event will make up twenty-five percent of your overall grade for this quarter and that's twelve point five of your overall grade for the semester for those of you failing math. So make sure you listen to how it's going to work."

That at least had gotten the classes attention, making them all stare with a little more honest meaning than usual.

"Good, for the next three weeks the class is going to be split into pairs. Some of them will be male female but because of the fact that we have more boys in the class than girls there will have to be some singles and some male male pairs." She made a motion to bring a quick pause to the moans that started to erupt at that comment. "To make everything fair I've put together numbers and letters in these two boxes…the pink box is for the girls and the blue box is for the boys. There are the various ways things will be inside. I have lined up places out in the hall and as you choose your number or letter you will write down the one you received on these clipboards before you walk outside. I don't want anyone switching out who you have because part of this project is learning to deal with what you are given. Any questions so far?"

The class didn't move but didn't look happy.

"Now then, once you are paired that person is your mate. If you are on a green taped square outside then you are a married couple, if you are on a orange square then you are just together but not legally wed, white squares are singles…don't take any of this too seriously folks, it's just for the class so stop the complaints!" she had to raise her voice over the protests.

"Couples or singles will be graded on how they deal with various problems that will arise with them. Everything from occupations to possibly introducing children will happen to you in this time and how you adjust and manage overall will be what you are graded on - lack of participation or at least attempts to involve yourselves will equal an automatically failure and zero points on the whole of the grade. Is that understood."

Everyone grumbled a 'yes' 'yeah' or just nodded with annoyance; none of the students seemed to happy about the way the day was going.

"All right…first student." she motioned toward one of the female students by the window isle. "Take your number, write your name, and head into the hall. Once she leaves the door, the next student will leave and so on and so forth…I will follow into the hall with the next step of the assignment once you are all out there."

"Man…this sucks…" Joey whispered to his other three friends near by. "I better not end up with some other guy - I ain't gay or anything…why should I have to play out something like that?"

"Better than failing." Tristan replied. "A bit freaky but man, you are the last guy in the class that can afford to let that much of your grade go."

"Don't remind me…" he sighed some at the comment and slouched in his chair.

"Cheer up Joey - just as likely you'll end up with a girl or single." Yugi chimed in. "Don't worry about it…anyway…good luck Anzu…hope one of us gets you."

She blushed a bit at that particular good wish as she went toward the basket and drew the number three, nodding to herself and writing her name in the slot before moving out to the hallway, a little relieved to see she at least had an orange square and not a green one…she really didn't want to pretend to be married to anyone - having to role-play dating someone (even if it was just for an hour a day) was already bad enough.

Next of her friends Joey came out and cheered when he got a 'single' square. "Hell yeah man…no weird relationship problems for me."

"Shhhh." a few of the other students chided him, some with warning looks some with glares.

"Oh…" he got sheepishly quiet, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry guys."

Anzu laughed a little at him, waiting for Tristan to come out and then he took a spot on one of the couple squares but no matches had been made yet. He looked a little nervous but Yugi followed out a moment later and got a different 'couple' square. Yugi was standing on orange and Tristan was on green - he was the only one amongst their small group to get a married square. More people came out slowly and a few couples were made and a couple more were relieved to just be by themselves. Tristan got another girl in the class as his 'wife' and then Yugi ended up with Bakura as his 'friend' making the two look at each other awkwardly.

She still hadn't gotten a pair and there couldn't be many more people left…it seemed as though there were only four or five more empty squares left for the last row of the class…which left her a few possible partners left and she bit her lip nervously as she watched. _My god…anyone but Kaiba after Saturday, anyone but the heartless CEO - I don't think that guy is capable of having a meaningful relationship with anyone…please god…I'm a good person…I don't deserve that._

She had her eyes closed in her silent prayers for anyone but the man that had managed to get in their way or be completely rude to them so many times in the past. She could barely manage to stand the idea of having to possibly pretend to have children with Seto Kaiba, not to mention she half-feared he would immediately figure out what she'd done in his bed two nights before.

When she heard the door open again she started her own silent mantra. _Anyone but Kaiba…anyone but Kaiba…anyone but Kaiba…_

After the three times repeating it she peaked with one eye toward who had left the room and where they were heading in the few remaining possibilities, the mantra still playing in her mind…

**End Chapter**

Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far…wanted to throw in a slightly different idea that I came up with today when thinking about this fiction and where to take it once I'd gotten some feedback asking for me to continue with it. Hope you keep on reading it!

-_Aura_

To my reviewers:

_The-hinotori _- hope you keep thinking that each time ;)

_AzureSea12 _- Thank you, no need to wait now - for this chapter anyway heh.

_Jess Ishtar _- Well thank you…I have.

_Drkmagicangrl25 _- Updated and hope you keep liking it.

_Doesn't matter _- Good name btw lol. Keep reading.

_LC_ - Thanks for the feedback!


	3. Three: Any Other Punishment

_Feb 15 2007:_ _Author's Notes: _Woot for more support…always a wonderful thing to have.

**Masquerade**

Chapter Two overview: _Anzu and Kaiba's class starts a project where they will be divided into pairs or singles and be pretending to live out how to work life in the future. Anzu hasn't yet found out who her partner is but has been praying that it won't be Kaiba._

**Chapter Three:** _Any Other Punishment_

_Anyone but…_

"Kaiba…" she muttered to herself as he walked into the space next to hers, the one thing she was hoping against. "Just my luck."

"Don't think I'm happy about it Mazaki." Kaiba replied coolly as he leaned against the locker behind him, not looking or sounding much different than usual. "You'll probably make my grade go down in this class."

"Why you…" Anzu started but paused as the teacher left the classroom with a box of envelopes and looked around at everyone quietly.

"Now then, this is an exercise in human relations as well as economics and psychology. Each of you will keep a journal about the events that happen in his project to you and how you think it would effect the life of the job occupation I'm about to assign you in these envelopes as well as how you think it would effect you in the same way in the occupation that you are pursuing in life. There is an outline of how detailed I want things in these folders I'm about to give you as well as enough paper to keep the accounts of what you think as the project moves along." The teacher held up one of the many folders in the box. "Now then, for the groups you will have an extra folder and you will share taking care of it and writing your notes as a pair into the folder - you will not show each other your separate folders. Folders will be kept here in the classroom except for the pair folders - making it a little harder on singles to affect everything and partially showing just how busy a single life is."

A few people muttered between themselves or about the whole thing but the teacher pressed on; ignoring any protests.

"Also in each separate folder there are cards which you may take out and keep on you as long as you don't lose them. These cards detail out your job for purposes of the project, how much money you make and how many hours you work a week to make that money." the teacher continued, handing out folders as she went along. "For some couples the wife or husband might not work. For the couples with two males - one of you get to play the female role depending on how you drew your number. I don't want anyone to tell me that I planned to put any one student in a particular spot and I won't listen to complaints about this - what it means for your grade has already been explained."

She finished passing out the folders and most of the students were looking at 'who' they were suppose to be. Anzu bristling a little as she read her occupation of: 'house wife' with no income…that wasn't exactly a wonderful thing…she glanced over to note that Kaiba had gotten the file with 'banker' and made a considerable amount - _Great he needs one more thing for him to be a jerk over._

"Your first assignment will be figuring out your budget - the kind of car you have and insurance for the car, house and insurance for it. Other expenses and bills out of a long list that I've arranged inside while people were drawing numbers and coming out here. For the remainder of this assignment you will sit next to your partner if you have one…if you don't then you'll be fine wherever you choose to sit. I will be arranging and re-arranging seating as we move the project so as long as you are near your partner there is no set seating arrangement for the time being. Get to work everyone…you have today and tomorrow to figure out what your budget will be."

"Another pointless assignment…" Kaiba sighed slightly. "It's not like this effects me at all…I already do all of these things…should be an easy grade for you if you don't get in the way too much and listen to me."

"You are such a jerk…any girl that would marry you must be a gold digger." Anzu snapped in sharp reply. "Let's just go do this."

"Fine with me…just what is it 'you' do then?" he asked as they headed back toward the room, most of the students sort of clearing for the more intimidating Seto Kaiba.

"House wife…" Anzu answered unhappily…

"So it sounds about like you are a gold digger then." he shrugged some and retook his normal seat, forcing her to sit close to him at the front and she ground her teeth in annoyance about it. By the time she'd gathered her things and got back he was flipping through the small book of expenses that they were suppose to go through for their budget and had written down a few things.

"Aren't we suppose to work on this together?" she asked with a sigh…not wanting to get pegged for not participating.

"Well…as you don't make the money I don't see why you would have a say as to where it goes." Kaiba explained indifferently without even looking up to acknowledge her. "Besides, isn't it an easy A for you if you let me do all the things you wouldn't understand? Just back off Mazaki…if the teacher asks say that 'your character' is off wasting 'my character's' money."

"You…" she was resisting the urge to send her nails clawing at his eyes… "how dare you…you don't think I could make a budget without your help?"

"Have you ever even taken accounting classes Mazaki?" Kaiba sighed a bit and finally looked back up at her, his piercing blue eyes giving her a little pause…reminding her of the other night…

_He couldn't be… _she thought to herself with a sudden blush. _But no one has blue eyes like his…same height, build, hair…my god…no…I'm just going insane. I'm being paranoid. I did -not- have sex with Kaiba two days ago…even if he looks really close to what I could make out there are other people as tall as him with similar builds in the school. I'm just nervous as hell because of -where- I had sex…god if he ever found out about that…_

"Mazaki." his voice turned a little deadpan, a hint of annoyance edging into it as he raised a dark brow.

"Um…" she looked toward the book and the complicated list that Kaiba had already managed to write out. "I have actually taken an accounting course…besides - this list isn't exactly accounting…it's a little more simple than that. At the very least we could each write one out and then pick and choose what we want…that way I'm not in trouble for lack of participation."

"Whatever Mazaki." he shrugged and returned his full attention to the book. "If it will shut you up for a while then go ahead."

"Seems some of my couples will need to add therapy to their list of expenses." the teacher observed, "I'll let you know in two more days if you haven't worked out your differences and keep arguing all the time who those couples will be."

Kaiba ignored the comment and Anzu pouted at how cold he was all the time - the teacher should have left him out of this project anyway - he was already rich and he would never have a girlfriend - more or less a wife. Other couples had been arguing as well so she knew that they weren't the only targets of that statement - but something told her that they would be adding that therapy to their budget sometime soon.

"Okay folks, return all the folders but the shared ones." the teacher announced a few minutes before the bell was suppose to ring. "You have personal assignments to make your own list of concerns you would have as the job you were assigned with the relationship you are in or aren't in. Stresses or worries you personally think would come up in the situation that you have been put into. Then a second list for your personal job you want to pursue. For couples I want you to find time of your own by this Thursday to discuss the concerns and make a new list together for you as a pair. For the project on Wednesday you'll be transcribing your personal lists into your individual journals. Friday the married couples will be discussing the three main concerns that they have come up with. I can't say how long it will take to speak to everyone so this might push into the following week…."

At that point the bell rang and the teacher just motioned them to go ahead and move to their next classes. "We'll continue tomorrow. Don't forget any of your things for this project!"

After the final call some people had already left but others were getting up and getting things together, Anzu turned to ask when Kaiba could get together but he was already walking out the door.

"That worthless jerk of a man…" Anzu snapped after him.

"Aw…I smell love in the air." Joey laughed as he put an arm over Anzu. "You two are already acting like newlyweds."

"Shut up Joey." Anzu's glare should have been warning enough but she stomped on his foot anyway in anger. "I got enough problems without you starting a rumor like that."

"Whoa…calm down Anzu." Yugi said meekly. "It could be worse - I'm the girl of the little pairing I was stuck in with Bakura."

That made her smile a little. "Sorry Yugi…but at least you didn't get Kaiba as a partner."

"That's true." Yugi laughed at her. "Come on let's go. You still have to tell us about that mystery date on Saturday night. Just who was this mysterious man you wandered off with at the party?"

After the question the group looked up at the sharp sound of the folder hitting the ground and a -as usual- expressionless Kaiba. He covered the fact that he'd just dropped the thing easily.

"Thought you should keep this as you wanted to participate more Mazaki." He left it there on the ground and turned around to head out of the room again, ignoring the insults spewed after him by the girl as well as Tristan and Joey. Yugi stayed out of it as he tended to do.

_She couldn't possibly be the woman that I… _Kaiba scowled on his way to the next class, people avoiding him even more at the annoyed expression on his face. _We couldn't have… Mazaki and I sleeping together - and like that…she couldn't possibly be the one I've been thinking about all this time…_

It rang untrue even to him. She had the same build and body, the same shapely legs, electric eyes, and short hazel hair… How couldn't he have realized that it was her? The same infuriating cheerleader that followed Yugi around preaching about love, friends, and teamwork… Though she certainly wasn't some innocent creature two nights ago. She'd been willing enough to offer herself and enjoy what they'd experienced. He had to admit he wouldn't mind having something like that to relieve his stress from time to time…just how to use the fact that he knew and she wasn't sure against her…

He smirked to himself by the time he settled into his desk in the next class and steeple his fingers in consideration of just how he could torture the girl that was so willing to tell him she wasn't attracted to him.

**End Chapter**

Woot! Another chapter done. These chapters will probably remain about 2000 words (or a little more or less) per chapter. Shorter than some of my work but longer than some other work. I think it'll allow me to get more chapters out and keep to the idea that I want a little better. This is my last chapter for at least 3 or 4 days (my guy is coming into town) and the more feedback I get the more likely I'll get a chapter up quick upon my return ;)

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Mire013_ - thank you, updated.

_Born2BWeird _- Here's another chapter for you.

_Animalchaingang619 _- Glad you like it so far.

_The-hinotori _- well - now you really have to wait - my guy takes precedence over writing fiction after all heh.


	4. Four: Alluring Cruelty

_Feb 24 2007:_ _Author's Notes: _Well, it's been a little while but I hope people are still interested in this fiction. crosses fingers Guess I'll see. Sorry that this chapter is a little short frown Guess I gotta get back into the swing of things.

**Masquerade**

Chapter Three overview: _Anzu and Kaiba do end up together on the project for class (you really didn't expect anything else) and he's already making her really angry. He discovers that she's the woman he had an affair with days before and while she isn't certain of his identity to that regard he makes plans to torture her._

**Chapter Four:** _Alluring Cruelty_

Anzu had arrived an hour early to the school and was yawning with a stretch in the cool November morning air, her breath steaming for a moment before slowly fading away into gray. She closed her eyes and if it wasn't so chilly she would take up a nap on the bench not far away - so much for Kaiba meeting her early to work on the project.

"Couldn't he have done this after school?" she asked aloud with annoyance as a limo turned onto the street where she waited near the front of the building. She waited for it to drive up and the back door opened, the cerulean eyed CEO waiting inside for her in his school uniform. He didn't make a motion to get out but neither did she make a motion to get into the vehicle.

"Would you rather discuss this outside Mazaki?" he commented rudely. "Get in the limo."

She gritted her teeth and slammed the door after getting in. "You don't have to be such a jerk Kaiba!"

"Do you have your list of possible difficulties?" he asked her seriously, ignoring her insult toward his etiquette. "I have one here and I figured we should finish writing out a common list."

"How about argumentative issues?" she suggested sarcastically. "I think considering possible murder could be a problem for a 'couple'."

"If you aren't going to take this with some semblance of thought then you shouldn't have badgered me into meeting you Mazaki." He sighed, closing the folder he'd pulled out of his briefcase as soon as he'd opened it. "I do have other things to do with my time than work on this little game, losing sleep for me is a little more grim for me…"

"I don't want to lose sleep either Kaiba." she snapped at him. "Let's just get on with this damn thing…show me the list you made for it and we'll discuss it."

"Sure." He leaned close as he handed her the folder, watching her with contemplation of her response to his sudden proximity. "Anything else Mazaki?"

"Um…" she swallowed and blushed slightly as she remembered the weekend before, shaking her head. "No…no thank you…"

She had dropped her eyes to look at the folder and was about to snap at Kaiba to sit in his own chair when he cut her off.

"You know Mazaki - if you want to have sex in my manor - you could have the decency to pick a room other than mine. You didn't think I have camera's in the mansion? What sort of moron do you take me for? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" he asked her, making her suddenly look like a sunburned tomato and assuring that she was the one.

"I…I…I…" she stumbled over the rather simple word…brain jarred by the fact that Kaiba could possibly have a video of her having sex with someone she didn't even know. "…I…"

"Very articulate." he was enjoying making her flush more as he continued. "You sound a little like you did then…except I believe it was more like 'ooh' than 'I'. Here I thought you were one of the virgin until marriage sorts."

"It's not like that…" she tried to protest. Even though it was rather close to that…she'd wanted it even if it wasn't right. "…it was…"

He didn't answer that one with a comment - he wanted to hear what she thought about it.

_Amazing. _She thought but shook her head a little. "…it was just a sort of mistake…I didn't know that it was your room."

"And ignorance makes it better?" he pushed a little closer, starting back into her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I…" she paused at his closeness, their noses almost touching. "What are you…"

She paused when he kissed her, pulling her closer to him and curling his arms around her body…she froze in a moment of shock but didn't tug herself free of the deep kiss, letting out a small sigh instead…she'd never imagined that Kaiba could make her feel like this…

Then when the thought hit her she stopped, pushing away. "Wait…you…you are the mystery guy…"

"Afraid not…" he replied huskily, curling fingers into her hair and kissing her neck instead. "…wishful thinking Mazaki?"

"No." she insisted. "What the hell are you doing?"

Of course the question was hard to quite seem honestly agitated by…not when she had crawled into his lap and straddled him just from the long kiss - _what the hell am I doing?_

"Me?" he raised an infuriatingly sexy brow back at her. "You are the one that scrabbled on top of me just because I kissed you…so either you really believed I was this other guy of yours or you are taking participation of this project a lot more seriously than I thought you meant. I don't really mind but I'd request that you get tested for any possible sexually transmitted diseases if you want to actually go further. It's nothing personal but if you are in the habit of sleeping with people you don't know it's just safe for everyone involved with you."

She was about to tell him off again, she hopped away from his lap but the words about STD's made her sober up completely - she'd rarely actually slept with anyone…the guy from the party had been her second…which was all the more reason to be a little worried. She hadn't stopped to think at all about if he went with her so willingly because there could be something wrong with him.

"I…don't really have the money for that sort of thing…" she blinked back tears and hugged the folder to her chest. "I can't go to the free clinic without my mother's permission though…"

That made even the normally cruel Seto Kaiba pause - he'd only meant to scare her not to make her cry - but if he wanted to keep up the cold appearance he couldn't just reach out to her. He didn't want her to be even slightly aware he was the real one she'd been with - and having those tests done on her was the perfect cover. "Well if your that willing to climb into my lap I'll have my doctors look at you this weekend. You can come by to discuss the project tomorrow if you want and I'll have them do the tests then."

"I'm not going to sleep with you Kaiba." she snapped at him rudely.

"Yes…you say that now…but just in case you make another of those 'mistakes' of yours I'd rather you have been tested and I'm aware of what those results are…unless you are going to start blubbering again for some damn reason…it's a free and easy way out for you…why the complaints?"

"…fine." she finally agreed. It wasn't like she had much choice but Kaiba seeming to be interested in having sex with her was making her feel a little queasy. _It feels like I'm making a deal with the devil…_

"If it's bothering you that much you can just write a copy of my notes later and we'll just go with the list that I created in class today." He suggested in a rare show of half-kindness. "We're probably better off that way anyway."

Never mind about the kindness part.

"You know fine whatever, do what you want. I'm going to go to the cafeteria and get myself some breakfast." She sighed at the inhuman guy sitting across from her before she got out of his limo and slammed the door shut loud enough that she was sorry she gained the attention of her other classmates - she still looked rather disheveled from the whole expereience and that wouldn't do well for rumors. She really just needed some food to help settle her mind and stomach...

**End Chapter**

This chapter was fun- yeah Kaiba is a tad cruel but he's always been pretty mean. A littler shorter than I wanted but it'll do for now I think.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_The-hinotori _- Aw - sorry that you had to wait - hope it was worth it.

_AzureSeal12 _- There's more to his plan than this chapter but it's pretty evil of him really. Poor Anzu.

_R0gue lebeau _- Well they didn't exactly work on homework - unless you think that the whole interchange was for the project - but Kaiba can be sort of a mean guy heh.

_Majin Lu _- Blush Naw. It was okay - I'm not really good at writing that sort of thing. Thanks for the comment though. And I'm always open to suggestions. Brazil huh? That's pretty neat! I can't say I'm from anywhere remotely interesting; being I'm from the rather boring Indiana in the US. yawn Hope you continue to enjoy my story.


	5. Five: Twilight Inspections

_March 19 2007: _Sorry for the long delay but well real life comes first. I'm at least finally getting another chapter up for my nifty readers.

**Masquerade**

Chapter Four Overview: Kaiba and Anzu meet in his limo for work for the class and he calls her on having had sex in his manor without pointing out his participation. He takes effort to prove his innocence by telling her to get tests done for STD's as well as pregnancy then offers his own doctors when she freaks out about it.

**Chapter Five:** _Twilight Inspections_

Classes didn't pass well for Anzu that day, she was distracted and jumpy thanks to what Kaiba had told her; the health classes had certainly pressed a fear of sexually transmitted diseases into her and had more or less tried to teach her that sex without a condom -would- result in pregnancy so she was chewing her lip and being paranoid through most of the day. She managed to get off with the excuse of having a headache with most of her friend and didn't eat much at lunch, willing the lackadaisical school day to end so she could bother Kaiba for those tests right away.

She practically ran over Joey after the last hour, calling back an apology after knocking all the books out of his hands on her rush to catch the stony CEO on his own way out of the school.

"What is it now Mazaki?" Kaiba sighed as she ran in front of him and stopped him from getting into his vehicle by nearly taking his hand off with the door she slammed to pause him. "I don't figure this project is worth you nearly dismembering me for."

"I…I want to work with you for a while tonight…I didn't get to hear everything in home room because I wasn't feeling well so you can catch me up and we can finish what we need right away." She explained too quickly, her face screaming her worry even as her sapphire eyes implored him to go along.

"Fine, get in the car then Mazaki…we'll go over it on the way and hopefully I'll get you out of my hair quickly." He slightly rolled his eyes at her and waited for her to scoot into the long blue limousine ahead of him. _"Did my little quip really bother her this much?"_

She seemed to fill with relief and rushed to get in, glancing back at him nervously as he closed the door, staring as if she expected him to say something.

"What?"

"Thanks Kaiba." she said softly, glancing back out the window as she offered her gratitude. "I never figured you'd be nice enough to help me out like this."

"Whatever." he replied coolly. "It isn't as if it's a matter of concern. Do you want to hear what the next part of the project is?"

She nodded a little, fine for the moment with keeping it all business.

"Well, the teacher seemed impressed with the work so far and wants us both to just more or less continue what we have been doing and speaking about the difficulties that children might cause in the relationship as some groups, couples or singles, will be receiving 'children' at random next week." He explained without much expression. "Otherwise until tomorrow when we start discussing our 'top three concerns with the marriage' we have little else to work on."

"Oh…" she blushed a little sheepishly as she realized that her choice for cover wasn't really something that made a lot of sense. "Well we still haven't decided on those concerns have we?"

"Our personal concerns are ours to decide, between us we need to come up with the top three." He shrugged. "I really don't care overly much as long as they seem good enough to get us a top grade."

"Do you even care about this project at all?"

"No."

"Figures…let's put 'poor communication' as an issue then." she replied with a small frown. "Though I'd say a couple never seeing each other would be a bad thing too and if your person works all the time and mines stuck bored at home that's pretty much the same idea."

"Those both sound good enough." he approved, looking over his laptop screen indifferently as she went on. "You are welcome to list our three top concerns and why they are and I'll remember them well enough if the teacher asks me in class."

"Um…" she was starting to get mad. "We're suppose to be working on this together Kaiba. Doesn't it feel wrong to you to just get around that?"

"Do you want to work with me Mazaki?" he replied to the question with a question.

"Not really."

"Do you think I want to work with you?"

"Probably not."

"Then that's your answer."

She started to say something else but stopped as he opened the door, realizing the car had come to a stop, she shifted and got out after him, gazing at the immense mansion that was in front of her and starting after Kaiba when she noticed he'd already walked that way.

"There should be a small medical team awaiting us inside." he didn't miss a beat or even offer a glance her way as they moved up the stairway to the front door. "Go with them and once the tests are complete they will bring you to my office where I will be able to give you a ride home."

"Oh…okay." she nodded some, not bothered really that he was being so cold about it - his indifference to the issue actually helped her stay a little calmer as she was met by two female doctors inside and they walked off with her discreetly, one asking her medical questions about any medications she could be allergic too or any adverse effects she'd had when giving blood before.

Neither asked her about her activity in the bedroom department so that helped her relax a little more as well - though when they took her into a much more medical styled room within the large compound Kaiba owned and asked her to change into a hospital gown for a full examination of her…lower areas and making her generally uncomfortable as she fiddled in wait for the people once she'd put the much more revealing gown on.

After a short while they were fast and professional and checked her over before taking a blood sample as well as a urine sample for a reason she couldn't contemplate. She was able to put her clothes back on (which made her feel the worst was over) and she paced as she waited for the results they told her would take about twenty minutes.

_"Figures Kaiba would hold a full medical staff in his house…does he help fund his own personal hospital or something?"_

She snapped her head up to the door when it opened and tried to smile to the doctor.

"You aren't pregnant." the doctor told her after closing the door again. "I was asked however to offer you a few options in birth control and to let you read them over while you were still in this area. If you choose the shot then we can administer it before you leave."

"Oh…" She nodded some and sat down to read the pamphlet while the doctor wandered off again. She sighed at her options…it was a smarter thing to be on birth control in case she did make another mistake or the like but she knew she couldn't hide pills from her mother…and condoms were even less likely a subtle object really…the shot seemed like the best way for her to not get caught after all.

She winced a little when they stuck the needle in her arm a few minutes later but nodded to herself, she didn't really feel any different and if it was suppose to help her then it was all around better for her to get it really. It was a total of about an hour and a half before she was taken back over to Kaiba's office and left just inside the door as he typed away across the room.

She frowned to herself as she watched him. _"Doesn't he ever do anything but work?"_

The gentle blue-silver-ish light was gently illuminating his sharp features, his lips set in an almost grimace as he typed away at the flat keyboard. His own cerulean eyes reflecting the light of the rectangular screen in double, ignoring the chestnut bangs falling in front of them. She didn't think he knew she was there until he spoke up and made her jump.

"Everything seemed to turn out for the best." He offered, though his cool tone didn't make him seem very sympatric at all. "It'll be getting dark soon so I'll take you home shortly. Sit down."

She frowned at his attitude and walked over to look out the high level window instead of taking his command to wait while seated, gasping lightly at the impressive view of the city and the sunset as it cast shadows over all of domino city with it's retreat from the heavens. "Wow…you have such a great view up here…"

"I don't pay it much mind." the younger man shrugged at her comment and continued whatever he was working on.

"How can you not enjoy something like this?" she grinned and continued to gaze at the lovely landscape. "You wouldn't have put your office here if you didn't enjoy it at least sometimes."

"I put my office here to remind me of my status above most of the other people below me." his answer making her frown at him again.

He didn't expect her to walk over and close his laptop in the middle of his work.

"I can't believe you Kaiba. How can you just sit there like a lump and type away while you have all this at your back?" She motioned toward the window while he blinked at her, still shocked that she'd had the nerve to interrupt his work like that.

_"Just who do you think you are Mazaki?" _

She didn't reply to his thoughts and he instead narrowed his eyes at her in irritation. "For all your talk of politeness you should show a little more."

"Can't you just enjoy something instead of working all the time?" she didn't quite have the fire of a moment ago as she hesitated at his small glare - the man was intimidating after all.

"I happen to have a lot of responsibilities, I don't have the leisure to just sit and do nothing like some of you. Though I suppose I'll have to take you home to get you to let me get back to my work." He got up and picked up the white coat he normally wore when they weren't at school.

She just noticed that he'd changed out the school uniform and into the black clothing she usually saw him in in his spare time, she had to admit that when he wore that white coat he was exasperatingly captivating. Something about the whole image she'd always liked better than his other blue or purple outfits…she had to wonder if he had a closet full of black and blue clothing but figured she probably shouldn't ask.

"Are you ready?" the simple question knocked her from her thoughts and she nodded.

Then without any other words he headed away and she followed after him and back toward the outside, he didn't try to keep conversation and seemed to still be thinking about other things like work.

_"I should be fine with the fact that he isn't talking to me. Blessings in disguise and all - if he said something he'd probably just show what a jerk he can be yet again."_

"Do you think you know what the problems will be for the couple part of the project?" Kaiba asked her as they waited in the elevator to move back to the ground floor. "It would be easier to remember them if we've gone over them at least a little today. Unless you want to meet me early again tomorrow but I'd rather not, I have a late night as it is."

"Don't you ever sleep?" she pondered aloud, not really meaning to ask him.

"I sleep when it's necessary." He replied. "Now then, the project?"

"Um…sure. I can jot down the three things I think would be the biggest and a short explanation on the way…I live about twenty minutes so I should be able to get something down." she agreed, taking the offered paper and writing as they moved to his red car. The sports vehicle was great but he'd paid far more than it had been worth at the time so he figured he should use it occasionally. He let her in before moving around to her side.

Anzu paused to eye the low seat for a while as it would be difficult to get in and out respectfully with the short skirt that was part of the girl's uniform for the school.

_"Is he screwing with me on purpose?" _She thought with annoyance. "Why can't we take your limo?"

He glanced back over and caught onto her distress after a moment, then smirked at her, happy to get a moment of revenge after her closing his computer. "It's not like I haven't seen more of you than that Mazaki, that small birthmark on your lower back is especially nice I'd say. At least as far as I could tell from the night vision camera I was guessing it's a birthmark."

She turned a shade of crimson he was fairly certain he had never seen before and wondered for a moment if she would die from embarrassment right in front of him.

"You…you watched…what happened?" she stuttered nearly incoherently… "You…you pervert!"

"I didn't watch the whole tape, make no worry that I'd be interested in that." he managed to make himself sound disgusted by the thought. "I had to find some set marks and your partners appearance so that when the doctors examined him I could know for sure it was the boy you were with. The offending worker has already been fired from the company…if that is any consolation. If you insist on the limo for the sake of appearances however I won't deny it to you."

He flipped open his cell then to ask for one of his assistants to bring it around, making the enraged girl unable to go off on him temporarily…and he had to resist a smile at her frustration. She was prettier with a little color in her cheeks.

He flipped the phone shut and she started as if it had been a cue.

"Why you pervert…you needed information to identify the guy my butt." She snapped. "I bet you enjoyed every moment of it you sick little man…no wonder you were feeling me up this morning…probably a part of some degenerate little fantasy of yours."

"As I recall…you crawled into my lap." he pointed out without seeming concerned by her assault, making her all the more annoyed with him. "Besides, if I wanted to see you naked it doesn't seem as if you are particularly difficult to get into bed."

"Why…why…you…" she didn't get a chance to start the next string of insults cause the limo arrived and he smugly opened the door for her. She huffed past him and sat down inside… "You don't have to come along you know!"

"If we've been working on our project it looks better if I drop you off…" he shrugged and pulled the wall up between them and the driver after motioning him off. "Don't get me wrong…I've already told you I have to get back to work. Do I need to repeat everything Mazaki?"

"Damn it Kaiba…you are the biggest narcissist I think I've ever met…I can't believe that I got trapped working with an emotionless bas…"

Her commentary was cut off as the driver was forced to take a turn to avoid another poor driver on the road and she was deposited in Kaiba's arms as the more steady classmate caught her when she slammed into his chest from the quick change in direction.

The slight pressure and warmth from his fingers on her arms made her pause a moment, taking back in her sudden change of positions as she glanced up to blink at the intense stare he was sending back to her. There was an electricity in his midnight gaze she didn't expect and she couldn't manage to remember whatever insults she was going to level on him next.

Like that morning she didn't pull away but didn't move closer, as if trapped like a deer in the headlights she only watched him in return of him watching her. She wondered a moment if he was thinking about kissing her as he had that morning…and felt a little disappointed in herself as she didn't know how much she'd actually mind it…

**End Chapter**

Whew, well that was fun, not too much action this chapter which is sad but I do have some planned for the next chapter…and I'm not sure when I'll have Anzu discover he was her mystery guy but -eventually- she will. Til next time.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Drkmagicangrl25 _- Finally got to it, sorry for the wait.

_The-hinotori - _I'd say you got an update but I guess that having to wait thing will be perpetual.

_Mire013_ - okay

_Jess Ishtar _- No caps please!

_Aissan _- Well here you go…hopefully there will be some more heavy stuff next time.

_AzureSea12 _- Thanks.

_Akiko Dove _- Heh, that will be a -while- but she'll find out sometime.

_Gaming Girl _- Thanks for the nifty review - glad you liked it so much. Hope you continue too.

_MagikDragon_ - aw - well that is sorta how Kaiba is in the series - he -is- a jerk.

_Minkyo18_ - here you are

_Fluffowuzzybums _- Heh, well it's nice to know I can write Lemon's semi-well (I think I need a lot of work on that sorta thing)


	6. Six: Impossible Itches

_April 18 2007: Author's Notes: _Yeah another long delay but I just haven't had inspiration to write anything lately…it's sort of sad. Also, this would have been out the 11th when I originally finished it but for some reason I haven't been able to upload to Fanfiction for the past week until now.

**Masquerade**

Chapter Five Overview: Anzu went with Kaiba to his mansion after school and found out she was not pregnant as well as getting birth control after the scary experience. She was getting a ride back to her house with him and was starting to tell him what she thought of him when a sudden turn the driver was forced to make deposited her in his lap…

**Chapter Six:**_Impossible Itches_

There was a very long moment of silence as they gazed at one another, sapphire eyes meeting each other and pausing, his hands had reached out and strong arms were holding her more steady after the sudden jerk in the vehicle's course. A deep coffee colored brow tilting in a small curious raise after several minutes, a silent question of just what she was still doing lingering in his lap as she was.

It was years of practice that kept his features indecipherable for the girl so nearby, he could smell the slightest hint of strawberry in her hair mixed with some sort of spiced apple scent that was clinging to her - likely the soap she used as he could vaguely remember her having that similar aroma before this particular close encounter. She seemed to be scanning him, searching for any clues that he might want her the way she fairly obviously was thinking about pursuing him again. Though he had to admit that he wouldn't overly mind if she initiated the contact he knew he had to be careful about his own involvement in such proximity.

He absently was rubbing a thumb on her arm, the only break in his otherwise perfect poker face and enough to apparently breach what little will was holding her back, she let herself fall into the young CEO completely, pressing soft lips against his as she shifted to put herself into his arms. For his own lack of containment he did let her arms wrap around her, pulling her into the kiss further as he securely helped her climb into his lap.

Both sets of azure eyes slid shut as the two continued to make out with one another and hands started to wander further than simply backs. Anzu allowed one of her hands curl into his cocoa locks while the other traced along his shoulder. One of Kaiba's hands rose to curl into her hair and hold her head steady while the other started to trace down her spine, making her shiver and before she could offer protest he licked his tongue along her lips and made her ignore her moment of disapproval for the pressure of their bodies rubbing against one another.

She was already breathing heavier by the time he tilted her head back away from him and started to trail his lips along her neck, making her arc her back slightly and curl her fingers more tightly through the medium brown thick style he kept. She was already losing her desire to resist again, part of her brain yelling at her that this was Kaiba but easily hushed by the rest of her body, her body that was doting on his every touch with an almost manic voracity.

Every inch of her didn't want him to stop or pull away, it wasn't as if it had been ages sense she'd made love but it was if her encounter from the other evening had lit some sort of ravenous fire. One that this damnable man seemed to have every talent to stoke to greater heights…perhaps if she just let go this once then she'd figure out what this strange hypnotism he seemed to hold over her was or fracture it enough to break free from his infatuating spell.

Not that the business man had any less of a frenzied longing for the classmate, Kaiba was ready to devour the more innocent girl for his own desirous appetites and was hoping much the same thing; that if he gave into this want for her than he could scratch whatever itch she was causing in him then move along.

He had the third button on her shirt undone when the limo came to a stop and his driver announced on the intercom that they had arrived. The harsh voice of his worker knocking the real world back into a discordant place for the star-crossed lovers and the two moved away from each other as though they had burned each other like living stoves - they'd managed to make each other hot enough.

Kaiba adjusted his clothing and moved his coat to cover a telltale sign of his own arousal while Anzu fought to button her shirt back up and straighten her hair, picking back up her bag and pushing her skirt back down around her hips as the two of them had managed to make it ride much higher than where it normally fell.

"I'll expect you to meet me before school like this morning tomorrow…though not as early as yesterday - I do need to get some work done and rest." Kaiba said coolly, knocking the woman back to reality perhaps a little earlier than she was prepared for. "Finish up those suggestions of yours so I can get a report from you of just what they are going to be in case I'm asked questions about them."

"…you are such a jerk…" she commented, her voice a little broken and strained as if she was thinking about crying. "Fine, I'll have an explanation for you tomorrow but don't expect this whole relationship to work out."

She grabbed her bag then and got out of the limo with a slam of the door before the driver could even get around the car to open it for her, stalking toward her house in annoyance without any real clarification as to what relationship she was talking about. It would apparently remain a mystery (at least for the time being) as to if she meant the class project or the bizarre kinship they'd managed to build over the past week or so. Kaiba stared after her a little curiously for a few moments before opening the intercom to tell his driver to return in his normal tone of voice - not giving away that anything could be amiss, leaving the worker to believe she was just irritated as she normally seemed to be around him.

Anzu meanwhile stalked her way inside and starting working out her list of major problems. Communication being number one, Time Apart being number two, and Anger Management issues being written out as number three. She detailed out each of them and put a lot of work into the descriptions to justify each one as suitable concerns - explaining just how bad un-acted upon anger might be and actually requesting that the teacher have them pay the extra bill for counseling in hope that it might help the 'issues' the two would have.

She ignored dinner and worked fairly late into the night finishing up two copies of the sheets and making sure they were professionally done and would get them a good grade for the class - the last thing she needed was the jerk saying she was the reason he'd failed anything. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of insulting her like that again. She was livid from the experience earlier - of course he couldn't actually want anything out of her - more likely it was some sort of sick Kaiba game.

She worked out everything and then paused to take a break and get herself a snack and a long shower before she went to bed to try to pass out and forget about the various problems that narcissist bastard managed to cause her daily. Cuddling up with her pillow and not actually cursing his name for to long a period before her body's exhaustion from the long day caught up and she fell off into the blackness of unconsciousness.

Kaiba meanwhile had been taken back to his home and had delved into his work with a crazed need to stay exceptionally busy - he knew he couldn't chance laying down until he was so exhausted physically that he wouldn't have time to let Anzu haunt his thoughts - memories of their secret interlude being avoided as if they would cause him some sort of heavy harm. The CEO barely managed to pass out on the couch in his office by the time he caught up on all the things he'd missed while he'd been spending too much time in the company of that intolerable woman, mental insults toward her flying until he too managed to reach the freedom of sleep…

**End Chapter**

Wheee! This chapter was fun to write. Pity that the two of them got interrupted…but certainly makes it build for another time. insert giggles here I enjoy writing these two - they're such contrasting personalities that they are actually a lot of fun to throw into these situations. Plot is continuing slowly and I'm pondering what else to throw into the fun but so far so good I'd say. Should have some of the other Scooby's jumping back into the fiction next chapter. Til' then!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Gaming Girl _- Glad you are liking it, hope you continue too.

_The-hinotori _- Aw, many thanks.

_Magi Dragon _- Still unsure of when I'll have Anzu figure out about Kaiba.

_Drkmagicangrl25_ - Yeah, but he's a sexy jerk.

_Anissa _- whoa, bad with the capital letters…bad.

_Mire013 _- Thank you, updated.

_AzureSea12_ - Updated.

_SessKagome1KaiHilary_ - Finally got to it, sorry it wasn't sooner.

_Anime Angeline _- Got it up, hope you keep enjoying it.

_Rocker398_ - Next one up!

_Lightningstrxu_ - Updated.


End file.
